


Watermelon Sugar

by litterateur97



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, POV L (Death Note), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Yotsuba Arc (Death Note)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litterateur97/pseuds/litterateur97
Summary: In which L gets off to getting Misa off.
Relationships: Amane Misa/L
Comments: 14
Kudos: 69
Collections: L x Misa Bedsharing Fics





	Watermelon Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a quick little smut since I won't be updating my other story this week and because it'll be awhile before we get to the smut in that story. 
> 
> When I heard this song for the first time, I immediately thought of L x Misa. I don't know why, but I just feel like this song really fits them. 
> 
> Read and review! :)

Watermelon Sugar

_Tastes like strawberries on a summer evenin’_

_And it sounds just like a song_

_I want more berries and that summer feelin’_

_It’s so wonderful and warm_

He doesn’t remember how it started _exactly_.

He knows that sometime last month Misa had thrown a tantrum about Light and L sleeping in the same bed until the two men reluctantly agreed to let her sleep in between them.

He knows that Light had always ignored Misa’s affections and the blonde was quite touch starved.

He knows that several nights he woke up to their legs intertwined and several mornings he woke up with a similar agitation he hadn’t experienced since puberty.

These are all the facts and putting them together like so paints a picture that starts to make sense to him, but he’s still not quite sure why she lets him do it.

On more than one occasion, Misa has let it be known that she has quite the aversion to his appearance. She also doesn’t care for his character, constantly calling him out on his bad habits and screaming pervert when he stares at her just a little longer than to her liking. She tells him she hates him, throws things at him when she doesn’t get her way, and ignores him whenever Light is present, or _conscious_.

He can’t really stand her either. God knows she’s beautiful, but that voice irritates him like nothing else. It’s even worse when she coos over her Light-kun or starts screaming at L for simply existing. There’s the whole thing about her most definitely being a serial killer too, and how she’s not even clever about it. At least Light plays the game with him, Misa gives everything away too easily.

The two of them are completely incompatible and there’s no world where they would end up together. But sexual chemistry is something else entirely and can bring about even the strangest of pairings.

Maybe he does understand how it started. He definitely understands why they continue, and he won’t be the one to end it, not when it’s _so good_.

Every night, when the witching hour hits and Light has long since drifted off to sleep, Misa shifts to his side of the bed. She’ll stare up at him with those big doe eyes and pouty lips just begging to be kissed, and he gives in. He sucks harshly at her mouth and dips his tongue in, and she matches his fervor as she rakes her fingers through his hair. He’ll kiss her hard and capture her moans in his mouth, and she’ll begin to tug at his hair until it _stings_.

He could make out with her for hours, but she’s always in a rush. Pulling away and pushing him down to where she _really_ wants him. He’ll push up her shirt and trail kisses down her neck, collarbone, breasts, stomach, until he arrives at her center. She doesn’t wear panties to bed anymore, hasn’t in weeks. He’ll breathe against her thighs and she’ll let out a small whine before he clasps his hand over her mouth. He loves the tiny noises she makes, wishes he could hear more of them, but he knows if they woke Light up she’d be very upset about it.

Light wouldn’t care, of that L is certain. But Misa would care that Light didn’t care and then this whole little rendezvous would be over and what would L have to entertain himself with then?

So he puts a finger to his lip reminding her to stay quiet, and then he kisses up her thighs, teasing her relentlessly. She’ll buck up a bit, reminding him that his lips have other places they need to meet. She never was a very patient woman. And so he’ll trail his lips up and down her pussy before giving a long lick that makes her fingers find the bedsheets.

She’s soaking wet, she’s always _so wet_ for him. His tongue trails up and down her folds before he enters her, and he kisses her vagina with the same passion he kisses her lips until she’s weak and bucking up against him. She’ll make tiny little noises against her hand and she’ll pull at his hair again, demanding he give her clit the same treatment, and he’ll obey her every order.

By this point he’s hard and leaking pre-cum in his boxers, he always gets off to getting her off. And so while he sucks her clit and Misa tries not to cry out, he’ll reach into his boxers and use the pre-cum to slick himself before giving a good tug. And God, it feels _so good_. He’ll moan against her and she’ll grind her hips up into his face some more and he’ll grip himself a bit harder thinking about how utterly fucked the woman is underneath him.

She always tastes so sweet against his tongue. Not quite like the candies he loves to devour, but a whole other taste he’s just as addicted to. His tongue will swirl around her nub before going back down to penetrate her once again and she’ll be biting down on her hand, avoiding eye contact as he looks up at her. She’s sweating and shivering and _he’s_ the one doing this to her and that thought turns him on impossibly more.

He returns to her clit, taking it between his teeth, and another whimper escapes the model underneath him. She’s close, he can tell, and his fist starts pumping his cock at a hurried pace, wanting to meet that climax with her. He starts sucking on her clit again and he has to hold her down with his other hand because she’s thrusting up too much and the bed is shaking. The whole time he thrusts into his own hand, moaning around her clit, desperately searching for that end.

Everything is so wet. The sheets are damp underneath them and his pre-cum is spilling down his hand even faster and his tongue glides so easily along her folds. It’s perfect. _So perfect_. And then suddenly her back is arching off the bed and she’s gripping his head tightly to her. He moans against her clit as she moans into her hand and it seems to last forever.

She falls back to the bed, spent, but he’ll still alive with arousal. He continues to pump himself and hurriedly grabs for the tissues he’s since learned to keep next to the bed. A few more pumps and he cums into the wad of tissues, gasping ever so slightly and falling back onto the bed.

He spares a glance over at Light’s side where the teenager hasn’t moved. L’s 75% sure the teenager is well aware of the intimate moments his girlfriend shares with the detective, but he never says anything. Maybe his ego is bruised or maybe he’s happy that someone else is taking care of her needs so he doesn’t have to. As long as he keeps his mouth shut and doesn’t ruin the fun, L doesn’t care. Besides, it gives him even more reason to believe he’s Kira.

When it’s all said and done and they’ve cleaned themselves up and thrown their tissues in the trash, Misa will cuddle up to his side again. She’ll press light feathery kisses against his lips before she turns away to sleep. And it’s ridiculous that this would be what makes his heartbeat speed up after how they spent the last hour, but it does. Every time.

The next day, he wakes up and sees her cuddling up against Light and she’s back to ignoring him. They won’t make eye contact for the rest of day, not when she comes into the main headquarters to disturb their investigation and not when he goes up to her suite chained to Light for their “dates.”

But when the night turns to early morning and everyone else is asleep, he’ll feel her move against the sheets and the whole thing starts again.


End file.
